The Second Love
by KatherineSlade
Summary: Caroline is horrified that she can't stop thinking of Klaus when she should be in love with Tyler. Will Caroline sort out her feelings and when she does what will be the consequences? Rated T as I am not sure how far I will go in the later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story so please excuse any errors and feel free to give me advice on how I can improve my writing thanks!**

**The Vampire Diaries – Klaroline fic**

**Disclaimer- I don't own The Vampire Diaries all rights belong to L J Smith and the CW network**

Chapter 1

This could not be happening to her. This seemed more like an Elena problem, being torn between two guys and not knowing what she wants! But this was worse, so much worse that Elena's love for the Salvatore brothers, she was unable to sleep because of the most evil man on the planet- Klaus.

No! She did not just think that, with a frustrated groan Caroline shoved her bed covers off and gave up trying to sleep. For the last few hours she'd laid awake in bed tossing and turning trying to forget about the drawing he had left for her. She hadn't had much trouble dealing with his gifts before, the bracelet, the dress it was just him trying to show off! But that picture was different; it showed her and the horse she'd been saying hello to at the ball. It was one of the sweetest things she'd ever been given.

Giving her long blonde curls a brush Caroline decided she'd get dressed, okay she knew it was only 4am but she was really behind on her school work so why not get started early? Ever since she'd become a vampire Caroline had been having a hard time adjusting to the thought she was going to live forever, she knew that going to school was a bit silly seeing as her grades wouldn't be worth squat in another 100yrs but she wasn't ready to give up on her normal life quite yet. Plus even if her mum wasn't the greatest mum in the world Caroline knew that she'd freak if Caroline said she was leaving school!

At 8am Caroline finally gave up working, she just couldn't concentrate her brain kept bringing her back to the 2nd drawer down on her bedside draw where the picture lay. Instead she decided to go get a blood bag from the Salvatore house, she knew that she should have her own supply but why bother when she could simply steal Damon's instead?

However when she was drawing near the boarding house she noticed Elena's car pulling away and Elena was at the wheel and man did she look pissed off! Her brown eyes were narrowed and she was gripping the steering wheel so tight Caroline thought it was going to be left with permanent imprints on it.

She sighed, I guess the blood will have to wait I better go see what has got Elena all upset now she thought to herself.

That's how she found herself listening to Elena go on and on about Damon the 'vampire gigolo' to Bonnie. I mean honestly what did Elena expect? She knows how Damon had treated her in the past, using her as just a portable blood bag and getting her to do us his dirty work. It wasn't like this was the first time he'd done something stupid but Elena seemed incredibly shocked that he'd slept with the blonde original.

'What happened with you and Klaus last night Caroline?' asked Bonnie after Elena had finally stopped her rant.

'Oh nothing much,' Caroline replied 'we just danced and then he took me around his house until I got into an argument with him about Tyler and then I left.'

'You argued with Klaus? Have you got a suicide wish?' Elena cried

Caroline reassured her that she was fine and that Klaus hadn't hurt her. Personally she thought she'd hurt him more than he hurt her not that she was going to tell her friends that! She couldn't decide whether she should tell them about the drawing or not, it seemed kind of a private matter and it would only worry her friends and they had enough of their plates already without having to worry about the biggest bad in town 'fancying her.' Not that she really believed for one second he actually liked her I mean he was over 1000yrs old why would he be interested in an 18yr old cheerleader from a one pony town like Mystic Falls?

Caroline blushed bright red when she realised that Elena had been talking to her whilst she'd been thinking about Klaus.

'Sorry Elena, what did you say?'

Elena looked at her with concern, it was an expression that was very common on her friends face 'Are you alright Caroline, you had the most thoughtful expression on your face, were you thinking of Tyler again?'

Oh God Tyler! What was she doing thinking of Klaus when her boyfriend was out there trying to break his stupid sire bond just so he could be with her! She should not be spending hours dissecting every little thing Klaus had said to her at the ball and she should definitely not be thinking about how delicious his crisp British accent had been when he said he fancied her.

Ah crap! She'd done it again. Bonnie and Elena were now both looking at her as if she had some kind of problem, she could feel her face flushing and couldn't help thinking how unfair it was that even though she was technically 'dead' she could still blush. Damon would laugh his head off if he saw her now. Eventually Bonnie and Elena sent her home telling her she obviously needed rest.

Caroline sighed as she unlocked her front door, she pushed her way into the house and felt a tinge of sadness when she realised she was home alone again. She felt she lived by herself some days rather than living with her mum! She stripped off her jacket and kicked off her high heeled boots and began making her way up the stairs. She opened her bedroom door and saw a dark figure standing by her window.

"Hello love." He smirked.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm having such fun writing this I thought I may as well do another chapter!**

**I just thought I'd say that my story is going to differ from the Vampire Diaries storyline. So far its been the same and Caroline has just got back after she went to the ball with Klaus, Damon slept with Rebekah and now the originals are linked but from now on it will probably change a bit.**

**And please review! It'll make me feel better **

**Disclaimer- see chapter 1**

Chapter 2

Caroline gasped at the figure leading against her bedroom wall near the window. His tall frame was relaxed with his arms folded lightly across his body and one of his legs crossed over the other as he leant on her wall. He was wearing dark trousers and boots with a light grey top that showed off the various necklaces he had on. His blonde hair was in messy curls that made his incredible eyes stand out; Caroline couldn't deny he was attractive.

Realising she was staring Caroline blinked and tossed her curls back trying to act confident in his presence.

"What are you doing in my room Klaus? I don't really feel like talking to you right now"

"Don't be like that love, we had such a great time last night, did you like my picture?" He raised an eyebrow at her and smiled confidently.

Caroline was annoyed now, for a start he was in her bedroom! And also he seemed to have forgotten how he had lost his temper and practically threw her out of the party last night!

"A great time? If I remember correctly Klaus you ordered me to leave your party and you have no right to be coming into my room and leaving me creepy drawings!"

The look in his eyes made her want to take back the words immediately. His face flashed with a look of anger and his mouth tightened as he took a step towards her. Caroline retreated and took a step back but relaxed as she saw the anger leave his face.

"You also forgot your bracelet so I brought it back for you."

Forgotten? She'd all but thrown his stupid expensive bracelet back in his face. She opened her mouth to rant at him some more but felt the air leave her body as suddenly he appeared in front of her. His body was so close to hers and his eyes gazed into her own before flicking down to her lips, he smiled and Caroline felt like she couldn't breathe as she felt his warm breath hit her lips. He leaned closer and whispered in her ear, as he did his chest pressed against hers, she felt like she couldn't think.

"Have a good day Caroline, I'll be seeing you soon" he whispered.

Then he was gone. Caroline remembered how to breathe once he had gone and she was left standing motionless staring at the open window that he had vanished through. She felt a weight on her left wrist and breaking her paralysis she looked down and realised Klaus had replaced the diamond bracelet back onto her wrist.

She was in big trouble, she thought to herself as she threw herself down onto her bed in a huff. Who could she talk to about this? Elena and Bonnie would freak, Matt would get jealous, her mum wouldn't understand, Damon would laugh at her and Stefan…well Stefan wasn't Stefan right now.

Her thoughts were interrupted when her phone began to ring; the sound of Barbie girl filled her ears. Damn it! She thought Damon had changed her ringtone again, next time she was round there she was definitely going to fill his alcohol bottles with vervain. Caroline reached over and flipped open her phone

"Hello?"

"Hello Caroline it's Tyler, I'm coming home"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you like the story so far I'm having a great time writing it! Thank you KlarolineFullStop for your review **

**Disclaimer- see chapter 1**

Chapter 3

"This is great!" Yelled Bonnie happily as she pulled her into a hug with Matt.

Caroline was meeting up with her friends at the grill and had told them that Tyler had called to say he was coming home as he had broken the sire bond.

"What else did he say to you Care?" Bonnie asked.

"Not much to be honest, he was calling on a pay phone but he told me he would be back some time within the next couple of days and he told me he loved me"

Bonnie sighed at how cute Tyler was, Caroline just rolled her eyes and dug her in the side to get them to stop being so sappy. Laughing the friends found a table and were about to order something to drink when Damon showed up.

"We have a problem" he announced.

There goes my relaxing day with my friends thought Caroline whilst Bonnie questioned Damon on what was going on. Damon began telling them how Elijah knew Elena and Esther were up to something when Esther was binding all the originals together so he has kidnapped her and is threatening to kill her unless they somehow stop Esther's plan to kill all the original vampires.

They all ended up at the boarding house arguing over the best way to save Elena, they'd been at it for all morning and time was getting tight when Damon came up with the idea of staking one of the originals so that all of them went down and Elena could be free.

Caroline thought this was a great plan until Damon dropped a bomb shell on her

"You blondie will be distracting Klaus so that we can stake Kol."

Wait what? Thought Caroline! She didn't want to face Klaus after what had happened last time she had seen him!

"Why me?" she demanded "and anyway we don't even know where Klaus and Kol are!"

"Alaric is in the grill and has just texted me to tell me those two have just walked in and are sitting at the bar and as for why, all I need to do is look at your wrist…"

Damon trailed off leaving everyone else in the room looking at Caroline's wrist where the diamond bracelet glimmered ominously in the sunlight. Caroline could feel everybody starring at her and she could feel the heat begin to rise in her cheeks, she looked at the ground before snapping "Fine!" and storming out of the house to go and distract the hybrid.

She could feel his eyes on her the moment she entered the grill, she nodded slightly to Alaric to signal they had got his message. She straightened her back and walked up to the bar pretending she hadn't noticed Klaus and his annoying younger brother. She was silently panicking inside and really didn't know how the hell she was meant to distract him and get him out of the bar.

"Oh it's you" she said to Klaus bitchily when she couldn't ignore him anymore. She flicked her curls over her shoulder and glared at him.

"Join us for a drink?" He asked as he smiled at her and she could feel his eyes travelling over her body as he took in her tight jeans and top which clung to every inch of her body.

Caroline could hear her heart beat increase, she knew she looked good. She had felt the need to quickly change her clothes after she had left the Salvatore house and she was glad she had now. Not that she minded whether Klaus found her attractive or not she thought, she just needed a way to distract him and why not use everything she had to accomplish that mission?

After throwing another harsh remark she spun on her heels and sashayed out of the bar, she heard Kol making some comment on her and she also heard Klaus smirk and realised he was following her outside of the bar.

"Caroline!" He called after her

Caroline spun around to face him "Are you serious? Take a hint" she bitched to him.

He was away from Kol now, her job was done, she just wanted to leave and go home! But it seemed as if Klaus had other ideas.

"Oh come on, take a chance Caroline" he said, all the cockiness had left his face and it almost seemed as though he was tired of waiting for her to speak with him.

He slid on to the nearby park bench and crossed one leg over the other

"Talk to me, get to know me" He paused and raised his eyebrow at her "I dare you" he challenged.

Caroline could not believe this man, but she was never one to turn down a dare especially if it was from an infuriating ancient British hybrid!

"Fine!" she declared and sat down on the bench next to him making sure there was a clear gap between them.

Okay so this was slightly awkward she thought to herself as they sat there in silence. She was looking anywhere but at the man lounging next to her but she could feel his piercing stare burning into her.

"What do you want to talk about?" she asked nervously

She instantly regretted what she said, it sounded like what she had asked her very first date when she was 14!

Caroline looked up from studying her hands and caught the hybrid's stare, he moved closer to her until they were almost touching. Caroline could feel her heart beat speeding up and Klaus' smirk told her he heard it too. He leant in until his mouth was inches from hers.

"I want to talk about you" he murmured, his eyes never left hers when he spoke

Caroline felt like she couldn't breathe, her head was a whirl of emotions- guilt, fear and also deep down a feeling of longing. Now would be a good time to turn off her humanity! She thought to herself, except she'd tried to find the 'switch' that Damon was so keen on talking about before and she'd never been able to find it.

"Your hopes, your dreams, everything you want in life" he continued whispering to her.

Caroline couldn't help it; she let out a little laugh at the bizarre situation she was in! How could this be happening to her, for a start she already had a boyfriend, a boyfriend who would do anything for her and was coming back to town in a matter of days! Secondly, she was Caroline- the shallow, neurotic, control freak. Monsters were supposed to fall in love with Elena whereas Caroline either got used by monsters or wound up with Elena's leftovers.

"Just to be clear" she breathed "I'm too smart to be seduced by you." She was hoping that would be the end of it and that she could now make her way home to clear her head.

She started to get up from the bench only to find Klaus grasp her wrist where the bracelet was. His fingers played with the bracelet twisting it so that it shone, he smiled at her knowingly

"That's why I like you" he grinned.

Caroline couldn't help but smile back, when he smiled all the anger seemed to leave his face and he looked like a young boy who had just discovered the most exciting thing ever. She felt him pull her closer and couldn't resist flicking her eyes down to look towards his lips, she felt there breath mingle but when they were only an inch away Klaus rushed to his feet.

He stood there in shock for a moment before grabbing Caroline's shoulders his face was full of rage and Caroline was too afraid to move.

"What did you do!" he roared at her

Caroline tried to answer but her tongue was frozen, he roared at her again and she managed to choke out that she didn't know what was happening. He roared one last time before racing away from her back into the grill to see what had happened to his brother.

Guilt flared up inside Caroline as she realised that Klaus' eyes had been filled with rage but deep within them she had also seen hurt and betrayal when he had shouted at her. She felt tears start to build in her eyes, this is stupid! She thought, he deserved it after what he did to Jenna! But she couldn't help feeling that the look Klaus had given her was the most heartbreaking thing she had ever felt.

With a small sob leaving her body Caroline raced for the comfort of her own house and vanished into the night.

.


	4. Chapter 4

**Just warning you that I may not be able to update for a couple of days as I have exams but I'll try my hardest!**

Chapter 4

This night had to be one of the worst nights ever! Sure Elena was safe but Bonnie's mum was now a vampire thanks to Damon. It made Caroline remember what had happened to her own father, she hoped that Abby completed the change and didn't choose to die like her father had. On top of that she still felt guilty for what she'd done to Klaus and she was terrified that he would get back at her somehow for her betrayal!

It was early morning now, and by early I mean only around 2am! Caroline had cried her heart out since she had got home; her eyes were now dry and red. She sighed and made her way to the bathroom were she splashed her face to try and freshen up. She was just walking back into her room drying her face when she noticed someone standing next to her bed.

Please be Damon she thought and then almost laughed at herself, she couldn't believe she had just thought that having Damon in her room would be a good thing!

"Caroline" the voice said

Damn she thought, there was no mistaking that British accent anywhere.

"Klaus" she said warily, "what are you doing here?"

"You betrayed me love…" he began

"I didn't want to!" Caroline blurted out

Klaus whirled around and grasped her arms, Caroline gasped and waited for him to kill her. Instead she felt his finger tips caressing her cheek bone

"Your eyes are all red love, why have you been crying?" he questioned

"Bonnie's mum was turned into a vampire by Damon and…."

"And what sweetheart"

"And…I felt guilty for tricking you earlier" she whispered

Caroline couldn't believe she'd practically just apologised to Klaus! After all the things he had done to her and her friends and never felt regret for and here she was basically asking for his forgiveness.

Caroline shook Klaus's hands away from her.

"Its not as though you didn't deserve it though" she spat at him, her eyes hardening.

"There is so much you don't understand Caroline" he said sitting down on Caroline's bed and making himself comfortable.

"Get Off My Bed!" she shrieked at him!

"Worried you want be able to resist me" he smirked at her and then he let out a full blown laugh when he noticed the blush rising in Caroline's cheeks!

"Anyway" he continued "Things aren't as simple as they appear love. There is no bad guy and good guy, this isn't a movie. I am not 'evil' I am just trying to get what I want and you and your friends are just trying to get what you want. Just because people have different opinions on something it doesn't mean one of those people is bad and wrong!"

"But your way hurts and kills people!" she shot back at him standing awkwardly over him as he was now lying back in her bed.

"Collateral damage love, its to be expected"

Caroline couldn't think of anything to say to him, she just stood there gaping at him and thinking how outrageous his statement was! Suddenly she felt Klaus sit up and pull her onto the bed next to him so that they were lying side by side with his fingers encircling her small wrists.

"What are you doing?" she gasped

He ignored her question

"Have you ever killed anyone Caroline, you're only a new vampire so I'm assuming you must have lost control at one point."

Caroline could only nod at him

"Sweetheart you are so full of light and you're so pure but in many peoples eyes you would be classed as evil would you not? Same goes for me, I don't want to hurt people but to get what I want I need to, does that make me evil? I don't think so."

Caroline couldn't help thinking that Klaus was one of the most complicated and messed up guys she had ever known! However thoughts soon left her head when she realised they were still lying on her bed and somewhere during his speech Klaus had moved so that now he was holding her hands. He was drawing little circles into her palms with his long fingers but he stopped when realised Caroline was looking at him.

His eyes were pulling her in, the length of her body was now pressed against his, she could feel his body heat radiating into hers through their clothes. Klaus let go of one of her hands and let it drop onto his chest. Caroline couldn't help but splay her fingers out on his chest, it was so hard and strong.

Klaus tugged on her remaining hand and drew her eyes away from his muscular chest back up to his face. He looked deep into her eyes.

"I forgive you this time Caroline, but don't cross me again" he threatened softly

He brushed his lips gently over Caroline's own and she felt herself close her eyes but felt her body go cold and realised he had left again. Caroline rolled over so that she was lying on her back when suddenly her mother walked into her room.

"Caroline?" she asked "I just got in from a late night and I thought I heard voices, are Bonnie and Elena here?"

"No mum, it's just me" she found it hard to get the words out

"Are you okay Caroline? You look a little feverish"

"I'm fine mum; I'll see you in the morning okay"

"If you're sure" her mum said closing her door softly

Caroline continued to gaze up at her ceiling after her mother was gone; the sun was just starting to appear before her heart rate had finally returned to normal.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it's taken me so long to post the next chapter. Hope you guys enjoy!**

Chapter 5

The next day turned out to be the most uneventful day Caroline had experienced since becoming a member of the undead.

She sat through a number of boring lessons and spent a bit of time listening to Elena complain about her Salvatore brothers before it was acceptable for her to make excuses and go home.

Not that she didn't love Elena but listening to her talk about Stefan and Damon every second of every day was starting to do her head in and was she the only one who remember that she had dated Damon too? Wasn't it a bit strange for Elena to talk with her about him? But apparently no one else even remembered her brief experience as Damon's personal chew toy.

Caroline entered her house to find that for once her mother was actually home!

"Hi mum?" Caroline greeted her mum

"Hello Caroline, I'm just on my way down to the station, I'll be back late, have a good night alright?" Her mum said whilst she grabbed her car keys.

Strange, thought Caroline, it almost seemed as though her mum was desperate to leave the house! And what was with the small grin tugging up the corners of her mums mouth?

Caroline dropped her bag on the kitchen table and went up the stairs to her room.

As she entered her room something barrelled into her and she was suddenly captured in a pair of strong arms.

Before Caroline could retaliate the arms swung her round and she found herself looking up at a familiar face

"Tyler!" She exclaimed happily!

She threw her arms around him in way of greeting and sighed happily as his familiar scent entered her nose.

"Hey babe!" he replied "Did you miss me?"

"It's felt like forever" Caroline admitted

""Your mum let me in" Tyler explained

Caroline's eyes flashed in understanding.

"That's why she couldn't stop smiling" realised Caroline.

Sometimes Caroline really did love her mum!

"It's also why she left the house" explained Tyler wiggling his eyebrows cheekily at Caroline

Caroline relaxed as Tyler's comforting mouth crashed into her own. She sighed as his hands began to caress her back and gasped as he pulled her body flush against his own.

His tongue demanded entrance into her mouth and she allowed it access happily. Caroline hands grabbed Tyler's hair to pull him even closer and before she knew it she was falling backwards onto her bed.

Tyler began kicking his shoes off as he began pulling Caroline's top up over her head, however as he was doing so he accidentally knocked over hair bedside drawers!

"Shit!" he exclaimed as the drawers toppled and emptied all of Caroline's things onto her bedroom floor.

Tyler stopped what he was doing and bent down to clear up the mess he had made

"Tyler don't bother" gasped Caroline, "just come back up here!"

"Tyler?"

"Caroline what is this?" Tyler asked as he stood up

Caroline felt her heart stopped as she realised what Tyler had in his hand. The second drawer down, that's where Klaus's picture had been stored, the same picture that was now clenched angrily in Tyler's hands.

Caroline let out a small desperate laugh "That? Haha that's nothing, just a drawing"

"From Klaus!" shouted Tyler waving the picture inches from Caroline's face

"What happened whilst I was gone Caroline?"

"Nothing!" yelled Caroline back getting annoyed now

"What so you're telling me that Klaus draws pictures for everyone else as well? Hmm? That's its perfectly normal? Why do you have a fucking picture of you drawn by Klaus Caroline?"

"Tyler it doesn't mean anything!"

"I think I should go" Tyler said

"What! Tyler what are you talking about? It's you I love not Klaus!"

"Then why did you keep the picture Care? Tyler asked quietly

Caroline stuttered "I..I..I don't know" she whispered looking at the floor

"Well until you can answer that question, I think it's best we don't see each other anymore"

"Tyler please" Caroline was crying now, "please don't go"

"Then throw it away Caroline, just throw the picture away" said Tyler handing her the beautiful sketch of her and the horse.

Caroline looked at the picture and held it in her lap; she looked so beautiful in the picture, like an angel. She didn't look like that in real life, she didn't glow with light and she didn't have the sweet serenity shown on that Angel's face, did she?

Caroline clutched the picture in her hands unwilling to destroy such a work of art, her fingers traced the words Klaus had written at the bottom and caressed his signature.

She looked up to see Tyler watching her, and through watery eyes she gave an almost invisible shake of her head.

She saw Tyler's eyes fill with pain and anger and watched as he turned away from her, pausing only to say

"I'll see you around Care" before he gently closed her bedroom door and let himself out.

Caroline burst into tears and she thought her heart would explode as she buried herself into her pillow and cried herself to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Sorry this update has been a while and sorry it's quite short too, its kinda a filler chapter! Thanks for all the reviews and thanks to everyone who's followed this story or put it in their favourites Sorry my updates aren't regular I have a lot of exams right now but hopefully the next one wont be more than a couple of weeks at most!**

Chapter 6

Klaus entered the Grill just as Caroline tossed back her 3rd shot of the night.

The blonde's hair was unusually messy Klaus noticed as he walked over to her and when he saw her face he saw her eyes were rimmed pink as though she'd been crying.

"Go away Klaus" She muttered when he took the stool next to her

"Don't get me wrong love but isn't this more the history teacher/vampire hunter's scene?" Klaus asked

Caroline indicated to the bartender and signalled for another shot which she quickly tossed down.

It takes a lot for vampires to become drunk but Klaus could tell by the way she seemed to be having trouble staying on her stool that Caroline had managed it.

"Woah there" Klaus said as he stopped her from taking her next sip of alcohol "I think that's enough for tonight"

"Go away" Caroline mumbled to him "It's all your fault"

Klaus looked confused "A lot of things are my fault love, which one are you referring to?"

"You made Tyler dump me" she spat at him before getting up and storming out of the Grill so fast Klaus had to look around to make sure no one had seen.

Klaus's eyes had widened at her statement, of all the things he had done to hurt her and her friends he wasn't entirely sure how the young hybrid dumping her was his fault.

Klaus jumped up to follow her only to realise her car had already gone, he saw its backlights driving into the stormy night.

Normally he wouldn't have bothered to follow but she was drunk, it was raining heavily and he really wanted to know what he was being held responsible for now.

Caroline sobbed as she drove, she couldn't believe that her and Tyler's relationship was over all because of a stupid (yet very beautiful) drawing.

The anguished girl drove straight passed her house and made her way to the edge of the town determined to get away from all her problems for a bit.

The rain was getting heavier and heavier and thunder echoed throughout the menacingly dark sky, Caroline screamed as lighting struck a tree near by causing it to fall into the road.

She slammed on her breaks but the wet road made her car skid and she was unable to stop in time before her car collided with the trunk. Caroline was thrown head first through the windscreen of her car as in her drunken state she had neglected to fasten her seatbelt.

Klaus arrived on the scene only a few minutes after the accident, the Original jumped from his car and hurried to the crumpled figure in the road.

For once he almost felt thankful that Katerina had changed Caroline for if she was not a vampire she would not have survived the accident. As it was Caroline's injuries were already healing when Klaus reached her, he picked up her small frame in his strong arms.

Caroline was crying and was so shaken she was clinging to Klaus but she couldn't stop the shaking in her hands.

After a few minutes Klaus lifted her up and she didn't resist when he buckled her in to his own car, neither did she protest when instead of heading back into town Klaus proceeded to drive around the fallen tree and continue out of Mystic Falls.

Klaus smiled as he drove away from the accident and had to hold back a chuckle when he realised that the baby vampire was now fast asleep in his car and he was free to take her where ever he wanted...

**What did you think? I realise it's similar to how Elena and Damon ended up on their first road trip together but oh well!**

**Where will Klaus take Caroline? Will Caroline be angry at him or happy for taking her away from Mystic Falls? How will the rest of the gang react when they realise where Caroline is? You'll just have to wait for the next chapter to find out ;) **


End file.
